Cargo transported for commercial and other uses is often shipped in semi-trailers or other trucks, railcars, ships, aircraft or other shipping vehicles. In most instances, shifting or translation of cargo within the shipping vehicle can occur during shipping which can lead to damage. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,533,513, 6,086,299 and 5,494,389, disclose cargo retention devices that have been well received in the shipping industry. A pair of such cargo retention devices may be secured on opposed walls of the shipping vehicle, and a wood beam, such as a 4″×4″ or 2″×4″ or the like, is positioned across the bed of the shipping vehicle and engaged with the cargo retention devices to secure cargo.
Another known means for retaining cargo is to secure an adjustable cargo bar assembly to the opposed walls of the shipping vehicle. Such devices typically include a metal bar, adjustable in length, and a rubber flange at each end of the bar. The bar may be in the form of a pair of telescoping pieces and structure is included for releasably locking the pieces at the desired position to achieve the desired length. The adjustable metal bars are placed into position and then expanded against the walls of the shipping vehicle to apply pressure between the rubber flanges and the walls. This mechanically-created pressure tends to hold the adjustable bar in place by friction. During shipping, however, the walls of the shipping vehicle can move, deflect or shift, which relieves the pressure and thus reduces the cargo retention performance of the adjustable cargo bar assembly.